smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hair
Hair is bio-material produced mostly by mammals through the skin follicle. It often serves the function of comfort and protection for various types of mammals. In Smurfs Media In traditional Smurfs media, male Smurfs are often born relatively hairless, with a beard and moustache grown around 400 years of age, and additional hair grown around the head in advanced stages of physical maturity. Female Smurfs, who are most likely created by magic rather than born, are the only Smurfs commonly seen with a full head of hair. Body hair doesn't appear on Smurfs unless they have been magically altered in their appearance. The Smurfs (film series) Gutsy Smurf in the 2011 Smurfs movie is the only known case of a young Smurf his age growing facial hair. Hackus, a male Naughty turned into a Smurf in The Smurfs 2, has messy orange head hair and and an orange goatee, while Vexy, his female counterpart, has short black hair with blue stripes. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories Smurfs In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, one male Smurf called Lord Vladimir Smurfula is shown to have full head hair while most other male Smurfs are generally bald. Papa Smurf grew body hair as a result of his transformation into a muscular, love-crazed grotesquerie from his exposure to an altered form of "pheromone cologne" in the story "Papa's Big Crush." However, after Papa Smurf was purged of his physical desire for Smurfette, the body hair disappeared altogether when his normal appearance was restored. Smurf hair is often used by Papa Smurf in the creation of Smurf essence, though he primarily uses clippings from his own beard in order to keep the Smurf essence that he makes pure. Empath's eyebrows were used in the creation of Smurf essence in order to save Polaris' life from a degenerative disease that is inherent in all Psyches that are disconnected from the Psychelian mindlink. Probably because that male Smurfs are bald, their heads tend to be very sensitive to the female touch as it triggers a physical form of stimulation, which is part of the reason that male Smurfs wear hats. It is only during the honeymoon of a newlywed Smurf couple that a female Smurf is allowed to touch a male Smurf's bald head, which leads to the romantic hat-removing mating ritual. Such limitations are not the case with the Mirror Universe Smurfs, as its members engage in sexual activity with each other, both male and female, without any regard for standards. The lack of head hair among the male Smurfs in the village meant that Barber had very few customers to work with, mostly three female Smurfs with three male Smurfs that had facial hair and Polaris Psyche. His female counterpart on Smurfette Island, Salon, on the other hand, did not suffer a lack of customers and was able to give each of her fellow Smurfettes the style they wanted. Psyches Psyches were simply created by the Psyche Master as hair-wearing humanoid creatures as what he sees as improvements on "an outdated genetic design", referring to the Smurfs. Their hair is kept constantly trimmed in a particular standard design for each sex, and none of the Psyches wear beards or moustaches. Their heads are only shaved when they first emerge from their gestation chambers so that their designation code can be imprinted as a tattoo on the back of their heads. Humans Humans generally grow hair and have it styled according to their gender, culture, and societal status. A few of the humans that the Smurfs encountered are bald, either due to aging or other conditions that resulted in premature baldness, while there are some humans like Jeanty who are born with very little or no hair. Some like Gargamel choose to display their baldness without any concern for what others think of them, while others like Lord Balthazar may hide their baldness by wearing helmets, crowns, wigs, or other head gear. Glovey Story The main character of the Glovey Smurf story series has head hair due to the fact that he was previously in human form before he was changed into a Smurf. His son Angelo, born to Glovey's wife Smurfette, has long blond head hair. Aksel Smurf has a crown of brown hair that is cut in the style of a friar. Gargamel when he was changed into a Smurf form kept his hair along with most of his human physical appearance. The former Naughty Hackus has long messy hair. RDK Stories/Expanded AU Within The Reluctant Dark Knight series, which crosses over with the Expanded AU, hair exists on nearly ever creature, but below focuses on specific species that are directly introduced. Humans Sir Johan's hair is commonly called "raven" black, and has sharp-cut bangs with a flow length that shapes the his face. Peewit, meanwhile, has bright blonde hair with fluffy, outgrown bangs and a short length in the back. The King's original hair color is unknown, but in his old age, he has lost his head hair after it - assumingly - turned white like his beard. King Gerard has light brown hair that is somewhat similar to Johan's, but with shorter bangs and less of a tapering flow, which creates straighter edges above his shoulders. Sir Josten is a bit similar to Peewit's as well, but his outgrown bangs have more weight, which causes them to flow to the side, and it is more of a cream yellow. Princess Savina has below-shoulder length orange hair, which parts down the middle of her forehead and is often put up in buns that cover her ears. When down, her hair is rather untame and beautiful. Falla has chestnut brown hair with outgrown bangs and naturally wavy locks, which is often kept in a ponytail. When down, the length stops at the end of her shoulderblades. Gargamel has black hair, which is about as dark as Johan's, and used to have a full head with slightly outgrown bangs and a short length in the back. In his old age, his hair remains black, but only grows along the sides and back of his head. Scruple, however, has orange hair like Savina with wildly outgrown bangs and a short bck length, most of which is kept under his hat. Smurfs Within the Smurf Village, young male Smurfs do not typically grow head hair until their 160th birthdays, which is a mark of their official journey into adulthood (physically) and acts as a precursor to their facial hair color, should they decide to grow any by their 400th birthday. Females, being magically created, are given black hair by nature of the spell, but their true hair color is revealed as the preference bestowed by their original creators after being transformed by the True Blue Spell. Smurfette once had short, scraggly black hair parted down the middle and curled over her ears. She now has long blonde hair that reaches beyond her hips with side-swept bangs, which has been called "golden" by many of her admirers, including creatures with unsmurfy intentions. As a Smurfling, Sassette was created with untame dark orange hair, which was later changed to a friendlier shade like Princess Savina's, and is parted down the middle of her forehead, ending in two below-shoulder length braids. Moxette originally had black hair parted down the middle with up-turned ends, which was scraggly and unattractive. She now has Mulberry purple hair with perky side-swept bangs and the flow length reaches her shoulders, but is kept in a small ponytail until bedtime. Clockette, being a mechanical Smurf invented by Handy, does not have real hair: instead, she has black horse hairs fashioned into outgrown bangs and two low-hanging ponytails by pink bows. Papa Smurf once had earthy brown hair, which has turned white by his 500s, and it is unknown how his head hair used to be stylized. Grandpa Smurf is also unknown, but it is clear that he used to have head hair by the small tuft seen when he removes his hat. Nanny Smurf, while also unknown on the original color, has light grey hair that has side-swept bangs like Smurfette, and is tied into a bun in the back. Sprites Woodsprites are the only type of Sprite with actual hair; Firesprites, Watersprites, and Airsprites have hair composed of their elemental ties. Ripple has long light brown hair with short, wild bangs, and has an end length beyond his torso. Karma has equally long hair, but hers is scarlet red with short bangs and is tied into a low ponytail over her ears. Drefuse Sylke has jet black hair with blue tinting, which is long and wild up front, but cut fairly short in the back. Fierra has long hair that is made up of flames, so the bangs flare up and so do the edges. The colors fluctuate between red, orange, yellow, white, and blue most frequently, depending on her mood and immediate environment. Bermudo's hair is made up of water, so his bangs tend to drip downwards and is short in the back. Whisper's hair (when introduced) is whispy, light, and a near-white blonde. Goblins & Gnomes There are only two goblins within the Expanded AU, and a small handful of gnomes. Mystico has long black hair that parts down the middle (covered by his hat) and the length reaches beyond his torso. Hethera's hair is similar, but sheer white and flows more smoothly than his. Vira, the one-shot "goblin" of Season 10, has dark brown hair with outgrown bangs and a short back length. King Gordan has short red hair that is mostly covered by his crown while his son, Prince Pyro, has the same color hair, which is just about shoulder length with even bangs and small sideburns over his ears. Princess Glacia has long bubblegum pink hair that parts from the middle, wraps around over her ears, and ties at the back of her head. The rest of her billowing tresses is tied at the end into a sudden ponytail to keep it from trailing the ground. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO series, all the young adult male Smurfs are generally bald, although, the only known cases of a Smurf growing a full set of hair is whenever Hero uses the Power Stones to physically alter his appearance, he gains blonde hair for three of his transformations, whereas he has long black hair upon gaining his fourth transformation. The former Naughty, Hackus, has wild orange hair, and his counterpart, Vexy, has black hair with blue highlights through it. Papa Smurf once had earthy brown hair when the Smurfs were young Smurflings, which has turned white by his 500s, and it is unknown how his head hair used to be stylized. Grandpa Smurf is also unknown, but it is clear that he used to have head hair by the small tuft seen when he removes his hat. Smurfette, upon her creation, had short messy black hair parted down the middle and curled over her ears, when Papa Smurf made her a real Smurf through the use of the True Blue Spell, she now had long blonde hair. Wonder, on the other hand, didn't have an alternate hair color upon her creation through the Mirror Of Opposition, she has long flowing light brown hair. As a Smurfling, Sassette was created with wild dark orange hair, which was later changed to a friendlier shade, and is parted down the middle of her forehead, ending in two below-shoulder length braids. When the Smurfettes were created, they have hair in various colors and styles. Sapphire Smurfette stories Smurfs are generically bald, but smurfs grow facial hair in their 250s. Smurfettes naturally grow hair on head, although in different hairstyles and color. Sapphire's hair is a tan blonde, although a blue strand of dye is there. When is evil, her hair develop a purple shade, and she develops a red streak instead of her blue streak. Smurfette's hair was originally short black hair, but when she was transformed, she got thick blonde hair with a black streak.later, she reverted back to her evil form. ''More coming soon '' Category:Physiology Category:Open to Community